The Angel's Blessing
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: The Professor gets visited by an angel on Christmas morning. The angel can grant him one wish... I know this is a bad summary but please read!


**Hey there! So here is a Christmas fic! I've never done a seasonal fanfic, so this should be fun :D By the way the beginning is set 5 years after Unwound Future and the flashback is set 4 years after Unwound Future. Enjoy!**

Luke and Flora were coming home for Christmas this year. They were now sophomores in College.

"Hello Professor," Luke said. "How have you been?" he asked. "Sorry we could not make it last Christmas!"

"Things have been swell. and it's quite alright m'boy."

"So what did you do last Christmas?" Flora asked.

"Nothing too elaborate," I replied... But that year I had recieved the best present I could have ever asked for.

_**Flashback**_

I woke up Christmas morning. It was quite early. When I stepped into my study, I saw, an angle... At least that's what I thought. She had long straight dark hair and was clothed in a whiute robe held together with a purple rope which I assumed was to represent the season of Advent. She was transparent.

"Hello... May I help you miss?" I asked.

"Please just call me Rachel. I am an Advent angle. I can grant you one Christmas wish., Now choose wisely."

I thought very hard about this. There was only one thing I really wanted... But I knew it would not be possible...

"I know your thoughts. You think it is impossible, but it is possible... Partially at least, Rachel said. "Is it your true wish?"

"Yes..." Could she really bring her back?

Suddenly my surroundings went white. "Your wish lasts until midnight." Rachel said. "Merry Christmas Hershel."

The white turned to color and I found myself in Roundabout Park.

Rachel had disappeared. I walked along the park trail into the forest and I heard footsteps. I turned around and froze.

It was Claire. Rachel really did it... But how?"

"C-Claire? Are my eyes deceiving me?"

Claire didn't say anything. She hugged me. Then she looked up at me. "Well... How long has it been Hershel? Four, maybe 5 years since..."

"Yes, just about..." I wrapped my arms around her. She smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Hershel."

"Merry Christmas Claire."

Claire and I walked through Roundabout Park.

"So how are you Hershel? Solved any great mysteries lately?" Claire asked.

"Well a few years after becoming a professor, my assistant Emmy and I went to Misthallery, which is Luke's hometown... Are you sure you want to hear me go on about mysteries I've solved?"

"Yes I would love to. I am sure you have some amazing stories to tell."

And so I told her all my stories. First about the specter in Misthallery and about how I met Luke. Then the game for Eternal Life, then the Mask of Miracle, the secret of the village of St. Mystere, and the Elaysian Box in the city of Folsense. Almost two hours had past by the time I was done. I thought Claire might have gotten bored, but as I told her my stories I could tell she was listening. Listening attentively with interest.

"Wow, that's all so amazing. It would have been a great opportunity to experience them."

I wish she was there too. One thought that always came back to me was, would my life have been different if what happened, didn't happen?

We watched a few Christmas movies, then I turned on the record player. The "Eternal Diva" album was in it.

"Wow, the performer has a great voice," Claire said.

"Yes. The performer is Janice Quatlane. She was one of my students before becoming a opera singer."

"Oh yes, you mentioned her in your story about the mystery of Eternal Life."

"Yes Claire.. Would you like to dance?"

"That would be lovely Hershel."

We danced silently in rhythm with the music until it stopped.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Maybe a little." she replied.

"Let's go to Linda's Cafe. Well if you do not mind of course."

"I don't mind at all!"

We walked out of my flat and took the Layotnmobile to the cafe.

When we got there Linda greeted us. She was a petite Chinese American woman with shiny black hair.

"Hello Hershel! Merry Christmas! And hello um, lady I've never met before."

Claire smiled. "I'm Claire."

"Well nice to meet you Claire. Well let me take you two to a table. Even though I don't get much business at Christmas I stay open anyway."

After we ordered Linda went ot the kitchen and we could hear her singing. Linda was a natural soprano so it was pleasant to listen to.

"So how are Luke and Flora? I remember them from 4 years ago."

"They are well. They are freshman in college. Luke's father Clark invited them for Christmas this year. Flora was going to come here, but I told her she could go with Luke if she wanted to."

"That's nice. Well I'm sure they will graduate with flying colors and suceed in whatever they do."

"Yes, they are good kids."

"Your food is ready!" Linda squeaked as she walked towards us.

"Thank you Linda," I said.

As Claire and I ate and chatted, I knew that I would be sad when the clock strikes 12:00. But I will stay strong.

After I paid the bill we said goodbye to Linda. We left the Laytonmobile where it was and walked the dimmed veil of the nighttime London streets. We headed towards the Thames. We were about an hour away. I looked at my watch. It read 10:20.

Once we reached the river I looked up at the Big Ben. It read 11:50. Time was running short.

"The Thames looks really nice at night under the city lights," Claire remarked.

"Yes."

"This really has been the best day ever."

I nodded. We stood on the London Bridge silently for a while.

The Big Ben struck 11:57. I had three minutes left until I would have to part ways with Claire forever. She glanced at me.

"Claire, do you have to go?" I asked somewhat childishly.

Her eyes met mine. "I love you Hershel."

"I will miss you Claire. I will not forget.

Claire smiled and kissed me. "I know you won't Hershel. Just stay strong for me okay?"

I nodded. "I will. And there will never be another"

"Don't say that Hershel. It may not be true."

11:59 the clock read.

We embraced once more, not moving an inch. It felt as though time had froze. After a long 30 seconds, time was flowing normally again and Claire and I broke from the embrace.

"As much as I wish I could stay we have to face reality. This day has been a true blessing Hershel. I love you and even if we are apart I will be with you in spirit. I must go now... Farewell..."

She disappeared into the night sky as the clock struck 12:00. It was like that night 4 years ago replayed, but in a less sorrowful way. The city lights shined on the surface of the Thames. Rachel appeared and I found myself back in my flat.

"So Hershel, did you like your gift?" Rachel asked.

"It was the best gift I could have ever asked for... Thank you Rachel."

Rachel smiled. She flew out of the window and disappeared into the sky like Claire did. I looked up at the stars. I would never forget this Christmas.

_**End of Flashback**_

"And I never did forget that Christmas. Whether you believe me or not dear children, it did happen..."

"Aww what a sweet story. I believe you Professor!" Flora exclaimed.

"I believe you too Professor," Luke said.

I smiled. "Merry Christmas dear Flora and Luke."

**Ok so I realize that it is 3 days after Christmas, but its better late then never! I meant to post this on Christmas but had no time. So what do you think? I hope you liked it. Please review and Merry lat Christmas everybody!**


End file.
